Meddling Fate
by Author468
Summary: "The Wheel of Fate is Turning" this has never been more true than now as Fate is about to collide head on with the Blazblue world. CONTAINS SPOILERS! If you haven't played Calamity Trigger don't read! Rated T for possible language


_A/N _There aren't any spoilers in this chapter but there MOST DIFFENETLY WILL BE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! So at the beginning of each chapter I'll say where each spoiler comes from for example: "Calamity Trigger: Ragna: Gag reel". I'll give you fair warning so if you haven't played that part don't read the chapter simple. Some spoilers will be minor others major so BE CAREFUL. I'll give you fair warning before each chapter (and I already have.) If for some reason you haven't played that part in the game, read the chapter then get angry because there's no real point to playing the part anymore... well, _it is NOT my fault!_ (I know some REALLY stupid people...)

* * *

><p><em>Long ago before Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin, Taokaka, Noel Vermillion and Hazama, before the Black Beast and the Continuum shift, someone decided to start that time stream. Place it outside of the regular time stream, whether it was a punishment for one, many or merely created on a whim, history cannot tell us, but it was created by none other than Father Time himself. This time stream was on an accelerated pace, so Father Time never re-merged this time stream with the main stream. But soon the main stream will catch up with this other stream and when that happens he plans to finally merge the streams together. But in order for him to do that he must first know where the final ending of this time loop will be, so he can effectively merge the two streams with out destroying both. In order to find the final ending he has sent one person he knows he can trust. His own daughter and her wheel...<em>

* * *

><p><em>We find this agent of Father Time with only the true endings of Calamity Tigger to record, or so she thinks...<br>_  
>"Ugh," this was soooo tedious it was hard to believe. Writing down any and all possibilities of a time loop.<p>

"Why am I doing this again?" her mind showed her a flash of an ancient looking man with a long white beard that reached the floor wearing a long blue robe and hold a wooden staff with a clock on top, "Oh right. Pfftt," she let out a big sigh and for the hundredth time (exactly) she examined her surroundings.

She was sitting on top of the NOL Branch in Ikaruga her legs were hanging of the edge of the roof dangling while she watched people bustle by. No one of interest, to her at least. She was waiting for Jin or Noel to come by, maybe Ragna or Hazama if she was lucky. No not Hazama she had strict orders to observe him last, just in case.

_tweet tweet_ a bird landed next to her chirping loudly, "Un huh, gotcha," she pulled a little black book and a small pencil out of thin air and scribbled some notes under a section labeled 'Taokaka' she let out a sigh of slight amuesment.

"Figures she'd do something like that," she waved the bird off, "Keep me updated."

She watched the crowd for a few more minutes then grew bored. She threw her waist length hair over her shoulder when an idea occured to her. Her kaleidoscope eyes lit up as she grabbed a chunk of her hair and pulled it in front of her face.

The hair started to rapidly change colors until it hurt to look at it. "Sky blue," She commanded. The colors stopped shifting and settled a perfect sky blue, "hmmmm, lets test this shall we?" she took her hair and held it up to the clear sky. The colors matched so perfectly she couldn't tell were her hair ended and the sky started.  
>She amused herself for a while like this, dancing around on the rooftop shouting out different colors for her hair to change to. She would've be an extremely strange site, if anyone could see her that is.<p>

She was so preoccupied she nearly missed someone important, nearly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be a small boy with his older sister, but upon closer inspection she saw the older sister was really a puppet.

"Oh! You must be Karl!" She stopped twirling and ran to the edge of the roof nearly falling off in excitement. Her hair (which had just been pink turquoise with fuchsia highlights) returned to it's "normal" color. A bright shining orange with a few strands that kept changing between blues, greens, sliver and white. "Now what are you doing here, little Karl?" she murmured to herself.

She pulled out her black book again flipping through the pages, "You've never been past here before, lets see what you're up to."

With that she took one step off the roof plummting down several stories to her near certain death.


End file.
